<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Way Till Curtain Call by MusicalManiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156860">All The Way Till Curtain Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac'>MusicalManiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of theater references, Alternate Universe - High School, Carrington theater is a name i made up, Countess Cleo is Dash's Aunt, Gen, Maelstrom brunt and bellum are all teachers at the school, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowsan is carmen's dad, Theater Kid Everyone (except for Neal), VILE doesn't exist in this fic, also i kinda forgot to mention that most people are teens, and stuff, because I mix up upstage and downstage in real life, dash's name is still dash, for my sake, i really don't like changing character's names but i had to for this, idk how many chapters there are gonna be, paper star's name is naomi, people are gonna mix upstage and downstage in this fic, people scrambling to find a monologue, people scrambling to find an audition song, there's a lot of audition anxiety, there's dRaMa later on, there's some text formatting in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>something redheaded this way comes</p><p>Feb. 28<br/>11:57 pm<br/>Carmen<br/>hey guys are you auditioning for shrek?</p><p>11:59 pm<br/>Ivy<br/>I’ll probably do crew</p><p>11:59 pm<br/>Zack<br/>I’m auditioningggg</p><p>Feb. 29<br/>12:00 am<br/>Zack<br/>Carmen, are you???</p><p>12:05 am<br/>Carmen<br/>yeah i audition at the carrington theater every year</p><p>(AKA - The one where (mostly) everyone's in high school and a local theater is putting on a production of Shrek)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Way Till Curtain Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Shrek: The Musical Auditions @ Carrington Theater </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> March 5th - 7th </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Callback list will be emailed and posted at the theater </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crew qualification meeting March 9th </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Audition Sign-Ups at QR Code below: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>something redheaded this way comes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feb. 28</b>
</p><p>
  <b>11:57 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carmen</b>
</p><p>
  <em> hey guys are you auditioning for shrek? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:59 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ivy</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll probably do crew </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:59 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m auditioningggg </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feb. 29</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:00 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Carmen, are you??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:05 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carmen</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah i audition at the carrington theater every year </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:05 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carmen</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I just wish more people would join because last year we had a cast of only 15 and our crew had 5 people in it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:08 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> A lot of the kids at school would probably do it  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:11 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i’ll talk to some of them especially since the school musical ended a month ago i bet they’d wanna do it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -------------------- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>bOotLEGS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:12 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Jean-Paul would you like to do a show at the Carrington theater??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:13 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> it’s shrek and i think you and the people from the drama club would really enjoy it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:14 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> of course! i’m always up for a show </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:14 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> send me the deets </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:16 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neal</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Jesus do you people ever sleep? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ---- </em>
</p><p>Carmen glanced at the clock. She had officially been stressing out over auditions for 5 hours. </p><p> </p><p>She had finally chosen an audition song (Waiting For Life from Once On This Island) that fit her range almost perfectly. She had also chosen a monologue from Next to Normal that was sure to have been overdone but she didn’t care. She was going to audition for Fiona, and she was excited to do so. She had never been cast as a speaking role at the Carrington Theater in her 8 years of doing shows there. However, she had turned 16 that year and she was sure she’d have a better shot at getting a role. </p><p> </p><p>It was 2:30 am and Carmen was researching audition tips when her father sleepily appeared in her doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Carmen? Why aren’t you asleep?” he yawned, entering her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Auditions. Can you make me tea?” Carmen leaned back over her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan pulled the laptop off of Carmen’s lap. “You need to sleep. You have voice lessons at one and your voice is going to crack if you’re tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Dad. I’ll rest.” Carmen tucked herself under her bedcovers and closed her eyes. Shadowsan smiled and kissed Carmen’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Carmen.” Shadowsan left the room, taking the laptop with him.</p><p> </p><p>Carmen pulled out her phone from under her pillow and pulled up the same WikiHow she had been looking at on her laptop.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Antonio-” Jean-Paul begged.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You <em> know </em>I get stage fright. Besides, who would I even audition for?” Antonio sighed. Jean-Paul had been trying to get him to audition because Jean-Paul “needed moral support.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, stop talking.” Professor Maelstrom snapped. Antonio and Jean-Paul’s heads snapped to the board. Some of the students in the class snickered.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that Professor Maelstrom wasn’t looking, Jean-Paul turned back towards Antonio. “You don’t have to audition for a specific role.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but no. I think you have a <em> really </em>good shot at getting a lead, but me… not so much.” Antonio slumped in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, if I have to tell you to stop talking again I will be forced to separate you two. <em> Anyways </em>-” Professor Maelstrom turned back towards the board and continued writing. </p><p> </p><p>Jean-Paul scowled at Professor Maelstrom the second he turned his back. “Don’t talk about yourself like that! Just because I got Seymour in Little Shop of Horrors this year and Seaweed in Hairspray the year before that and-” Jean-Paul paused when Antonio glared at him. “So maybe I <em> do </em> have a shot. That doesn’t mean <em> you </em>don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>A lightbulb went off in Antonio’s head. “What if I do crew? We’ll still see each other at rehearsals and I’ll be there to cheer you on!” Antonio said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Antonio, you can cheer Jean-Paul on from his new seat right here upfront. Jean-Paul,” Maelstrom tapped a desk in the front row with his dry erase marker. Jean-Paul and Antonio turned away from each other to see the entire class staring at them. Antonio turned a deep red as Jean-Paul shuffled up to his new seat. </p><p> </p><p>Later during class, Antonio’s phone buzzed. Luckily it was quiet, so he was able to slip it out of his pocket quickly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:34 am </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yes pleaseee join set crew  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:37 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Antonio</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ok I will </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:40 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i love you so much </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maelstrom looked away from the board and down at Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul gave him an innocent smile as he tucked his phone under his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, only Jean-Paul would try to sneakily go on his phone while sitting right in front of the professor. </p><p> </p><p>Maelstrom sneered before continuing on with his lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, only Jean-Paul would succeed in it.</p><p>----</p><p>“How did that sound?” Zack looked around the room at his “audience,” feeling self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy smiled and burst into wild applause. Julia soon followed, her clapping being more modest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one,” Ivy nodded her head wildly. “That’s the song you should sing for auditions.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Finally! It took me a <em> really </em> long time to pick one. Now to pick my monologue,” Zack groaned. He did <em> not </em>feel like going through the process again. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, maybe that could wait until tomorrow?” Julia suggested. “Free period is almost over, and I don’t think Coach Brunt will like it if we show up to PE late again.” Julia shivered at the thought of getting yelled at by Coach Brunt.</p><p> </p><p>Zack visibly relaxed. “Julia’s got the right idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack, Ivy, and Julia exited the choir room. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to audition, Julia?” Zack asked. Julia stopped walking and turned a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Oh um, no I don’t-” Julia stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“You could be crew, with me!” Ivy offered. “You’d be a good stage manager or set designer if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think I should try out?” Julia jogged a bit to catch back up with the group.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy and Zack nodded violently to the point Julia wondered if their heads hurt. </p><p> </p><p>The group stopped in front of the gym doors. “I’ll try out, then.” Julia opened the door to the girl’s locker room and entered.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>we need sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:30 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dash</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you ever just randomly felt like quoting Wicked? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:45 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> nah that’s ba-a-a-a-d </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:46 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheena</b>
</p><p>
  <em> did you just? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:47 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheena</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ok  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:50 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> dashhhh you should audition for shrek </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:52 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dash</b>
</p><p>
  <em> no i’m not auditioning for a show ever again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:54 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheena</b>
</p><p>
  <em> that director was a jerk and you deserved better than that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2:56 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> it’s not even at school pleaseeee </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:00 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dash</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i’ll think about it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:03 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> He’ll think about it  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:03 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jean-Paul</b>
</p><p>
  <em> he said he’ll think about it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:04 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dash</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You never fail to find/make a theater reference </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:04 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheena</b>
</p><p>
  <em> never </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>bOotLEGS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3:05 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> guys emergency </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:07 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Le Chevre</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you see some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:08 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neal</b>
</p><p>
  <em> quite honestly i question why you even added me to this chat and what language you’re speaking </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:09 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack </b>
</p><p>
  <em> uhhhh france? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:11 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> SO BASICALLY SOMEONE WAS TELLING ME ABOUT AUDITIONS FOR SHREK AND I WENT TO FIND A SONG AND TURNS OUT I CAN HIT A C6 GUYS WHAT’S GOING ON </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:14 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Le Chevre</b>
</p><p>
  <em> that’s amazing  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:15 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neal</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know what that mEanS </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:20 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Le Chevre</b>
</p><p>
  <em> hush your mouth </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:21 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Le Chevre</b>
</p><p>
  <em> LITTLE GirL DOn’T YOu BE AfRaID </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:22 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zack</b>
</p><p>
  <em> naomi i’m super proud :’) </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“Have you figured out what song you’re singing for auditions yet, Zack?” Carmen asked, laying down a yellow 5.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me from Waitress! I went through so many songs trying to find the perfect one and I found it!” Zack replied triumphantly. His triumph, however, was not over the Uno game, as he was forced to draw from the deck for the 8th time that round. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great choice for Donkey!” Graham grinned widely and clapped Zack on the back. Suddenly, his own face fell as he had to draw also.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you auditioning for, Graham?” Ivy asked, putting down a green 5. Carmen glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>Graham giggled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Um, Shrek, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be an amazing Shrek, Graham!”</p><p>“You’d be a wicked Shrek!”</p><p>“Go for it!” Carmen, Zack, and Ivy said simultaneously. Zack put down a green 7 with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just uh, I’ve only been in 1 play before this one. I don’t exactly have the experience they’re probably looking for,” Graham lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Graham, it’s Carrington. They don’t care much about experience. Last year, The Little Mermaid was the girl who played Ariel’s first-ever musical. You’ll be fine. They care more about ability than anything.” Carmen reassured, putting a hand on Graham’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Graham smiled. “I’m changing the color to red.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok! Wow!  I hope you like this concept (it's probably been done before). I've never written for this fandom so I hope it's good. It has been a super-duper long time since I've written on here. I got super busy with a lot of stuff and just life in general. I currently have a cold and a lot of free time, so expect updates in the coming weeks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>